


Let Me Fix You

by taetanic



Category: PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mostly just exploring the darkness of humanity, My First Fanfic, Mystery, im also obsessed with bts, im obsessed with pubg, maybe smut idk, warfare, why not mix the two together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetanic/pseuds/taetanic
Summary: In the year of 2063, a new kind of virtual reality game specifically developed for the FPS genre has been released. By 2067, it has completely taken the world by storm. The tribute to its popularity is that at the end of every game, the player's memory is wiped. Gamers have no idea of what they have done with the exception of dull pains in body parts that were injured during gameplay. Of course, this gives way to conflicting opinions about the system's morality.So far, the only thing this genre has proved is that it is lucrative in more than just profits.(Or an AU in which humanity questions its values and BTS is trapped in it.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yoongi believes himself to be the only one who can fix a broken Jimin.
> 
>  
> 
> **Keyword: believes.**

The coldness swallows Jimin's heart whole.

His belly to the floor, his gun in his hand, he feels as if he's drowning.

Struggling to breathe.

Struggling to live.

A finger placed upon the trigger.

The boy's heartbeat echoes throughout his head.

His breath stills, his eyes narrowing.

Predator and prey.

Kill or be killed.

A philosophy Jimin knows better than most.

A philosophy this world and he can agree on.

A conduct he lives and swears by. 

Even the wind has stopped. Closing his eyes one more time, Jimin takes a deep breath. 

He opens them and leans into the gun's scope.

His finger pulls the trigger.

The resounding crack of a gunshot breaks the silence.

In the distance, a body falls like the bombs from above. Blood erupts from his neck. 

Jimin sighs and stands up. He leaves the shelter and finds Yoongi upon his motorcycle. Seated and waiting with a helmet in his arm.

Yoongi smiles at Jimin and hands him the helmet.

"Great shot."


	2. Perpetuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Jimin's first game, nor will it be his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! This chapter isn't very graphic in terms of language or violence, but trust me, it will be later. Consider it my Christmas gift to you guys :)

_Wake up._  


Jimin's eyes fluttered open as he gasped for breath. He tried to recollect his thoughts about the chain of actions that had rendered him so weak and helpless but to no avail. Realizing that he was lying on his back, Jimin immediately swung himself forward into a sitting position. A throbbing pain pulsed through his head, which Jimin tried to appease by soothingly rubbing his hand over the area. The direct contact made him groan in pain and when he pulled his hand away, Jimin noticed there was blood in his dirtied hand. Worrying about his wavy blonde locks, he made an attempt to part his hair down the center and tousled it around as gently as possible. While doing so, the boy gazed at the area he was in, gathering information about his surroundings. Rolling hills dotted with dry bushes and trees littered the scene. If Jimin squinted, a few shelters could be seen in the distance towards the North. Taking a mental note of that, he continued to survey the grounds. However, the barren wasteland unnerved him. It was empty. Too empty.

Unless...

A bullet whistled past Jimin's ear. Jolting in surprise, Jimin quickly brought his small fingers upward, gently brushing his singed hair. He winced at the burning smell that cut through the air. Immediately twisting his neck around, the blonde was able to catch the glint of a scope in a distant bush. _Sniper._ Jimin thought. Brief flashbacks of a gun being wrenched out of his hands as he was kicked to the ground flashed through Jimin's mind. _That's my gun._ His heart pounding, Jimin flattened himself to the ground once more as another gunshot called out. Wind whistled over him as Jimin gaped against the dry grass. _That's one hell of a gun power._ This time, by narrowly dodging the bullet that whizzed towards his head, Jimin was able to truly understand his gun's precision and fatality. 

Of course, only when he was on the wrong end. 

Spotting a nearby tree trunk, Jimin quickly dragged his body forward and rolled behind it for cover. Taking off the backpack full of his loot, Jimin rummaged through, trying to find something useful. _I can't fight him_ Jimin thought. _I'm out of ammo and my health is too low to go melee against my gun_. Closing his eyes briefly, he considered his limited options as he reached into his backpack, pulling out some bandages in a pocket where he kept his meds. Opening his eyes again, Jimin began bandaging his wounds as he studied the grounds around him. The sky above was a watery gray with translucent white clouds. _Possibility of rain or maybe a bombing._ Jimin knew had to hurry. A few more gunshots rang out as Jimin finished bandaging himself up. The bullets had deeply wedged themselves into the tree and Jimin thanked the game for spawning a tree with a thick trunk in this area. He gingerly stood up against the tree trunk before he looked towards his left, almost sobbing with relief.

In the distance was a motorcycle, shiny black and beaten with use.

Swallowing thickly, Jimin reached into his backpack, groping around for what he knew was his last flashbang. Grasping it in his small hand, he made a small prayer to a PUBG god that existed out there. Jimin peeked around the tree trunk for a second and immediately pulled his face back to avoid two potential headshots fired at him. Biting his lip, the boy wound his arm, jumped out from his cover, and chucked the flashbang at the bush.

Smoke billowed out from the grenade's landing at the same time as a bullet pierced into Jimin's left shoulder. Hissing, Jimin stuffed his right fist into his face to avoid crying out. Shrugging the backpack towards the center of his back, he ran towards the bike, ignoring the string of curses his shooter was yelling. After the initial pain subsided, Jimin cradled his arm, tears welling in his eyes. _Almost there, baby_ He encouraged himself as he ran closer towards the bike. Looking backward, Jimin's heart sank to see the smoke thinning out. _Only a matter of time before that bastard comes for me. ___

____

____

Jimin gasped as he saw full magazines around the bike, apparently dropped from a player who had parked the vehicle and ran. Scooping up the magazines in his right arm, Jimin dropped them into his backpack, figuring he'd reload as soon as he healed his arm. Checking back on the smoke, which was almost completely clear, Jimin took refuge behind the bike as he got out his first aid kit. Ripping off some cloth from the hem of his shirt, Jimin wadded it up and plugged his mouth with it. Biting down harshly, Jimin used his forefinger and thumb to spread open the bullet wound. Pain shot throughout his arm as Jimin dug deeper into his skin, feeling the bullet's metal. Letting the tears cascade down his face, Jimin pressed the bullet in between his fingers. _One_ he took the deepest breath he possibly could through his nose. _Two _Jimin squeezed the bullet within his bloodstained fingers, ensuring he had a secure grip. _Three _He wrenched the bullet out of his arm in a sweeping arc, unable to contain a muffled scream of pain. Knowing that he alerted his shooter, Jimin knew he had to act quickly. Immediately taking the ointment from the first aid kit, Jimin's breath staggered as his fingers shakingly poured it upon his wound. Ignoring the sharp ache of the medicine, Jimin took out a roll of bandages and haphazardly rolled it around his bullet wound. Knowing how the game's system worked, it would take half an hour for the injury to heal. Half an hour he needed to stay alive. Reminded of the need to survive, Jimin pulled out his gun from his backpack. He looked over the motorcycle, finding his shooter running towards the tree Jimin had previously taken cover from. Jimin judged there was a fair distance the shooter had to cover, so he had to work as quickly as possible. Running his fingers over his R45 pistol, the boy refilled his gun without making sharp movements with his injured shoulder. Peeking over the bike, Jimin judged that if he made an accurate shot, he could possibly land some fatal bullets on his enemy.____

_____ _

_____ _

Jimin took a deep breath, steadying his pounding heart. His eyes dilated, his forearms placed upon the bike's seat with the R45 in his grips, Jimin eyed his target. Seeing that the fleer was still running to the tree, Jimin knew he wasn't spotted. Yet. With his fingers curled around the trigger, Jimin calculated the speed his victim was running towards the tree. One last assessment of his gun and Jimin readied himself to fire. 

_Bang._ The first bullet pierced into the target's right calf, blood spurting out as a scream tore throughout the air. _Bang._ The second bullet narrowly missed the groin region. _Bang._ The third bullet found a home in the target's left thigh. Its impact caused the fleer to fall to the ground, making animalistic cries of pain as he scrambled for his backpack. Jimin's eyes widened.

"I don't think so!" Jimin yelled, grabbing his last resort, a frag grenade. Pulling the pin, he pulled himself above the bike, rearing his arm backward. _Two more seconds._ Jimin threw the grenade at his helpless victim, who cursed as he tried to crawl for cover. _One more second._ Jimin ducked behind the bike after the grenade collided, erupting into a loud boom. 

A notification popped up in the left corner of Jimin's view. He had secured a kill, making him rank 35, and leaving 34 other players to evade or kill. Nodding in satisfaction, Jimin swung his left leg over the bike and steadied himself on the motorcycle. _Not my first choice_ he thought. _But it'll have to do._ Checking the gas tank to see that it was half full, Jimin sighed in relief as he started up the engine. The motorcycle roared to life as Jimin gingerly waddled forward with it before he placed one leg on the ground and kicked off. Slowly gaining speed, Jimin's thoughts wandered to his kill. Although it wasn't his first, it definitely was something extraordinary. Being pushed to the ground and being able to still get up is something that should be admired. _If only I would remember that moment_ Jimin thought. 

Still lost in his thoughts, Jimin recklessly increased his vehicle's speed. Suddenly, a couple of gunshots rang out and he found himself careening towards the side. As the motorcycle's engine let out a few weak spurts, the vehicle ended up falling and crushing Jimin, who was too shocked to notice. Crashing to the ground, Jimin cried out in pain as his left shoulder smashed into the ground, the dulling pain from his bullet now hitting him with full force. Lying on the ground, Jimin tilted his head to see that the front tire was blown out and the engine had taken some decent hits. Groaning in pain, Jimin tried to push the motorcycle off of him, but to no avail. Only one arm could be used in this situation and he needed both. 

"Is this really how I'm gonna go out?" breathed Jimin, slamming his head back to the ground as he tried to stay conscious. His health was so low, all an enemy had to do was come and punch him for a game over. Hearing footsteps, Jimin weakly tried to turn his head to see his killer, but he could not find the strength within him to do so. As the loudness of the footsteps shattered Jimin's hope of making it out alive, he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, Jimin felt a gun barrel shoved in the middle of his forehead. A deep chuckle made Jimin squeeze his eyes close. 

"It's not nice to take someone's bike." The voice reprimanded in a silky, low tone. In other conditions, Jimin would have found it soothing and maybe even want to hear it before he went to sleep. _Wait, what?_

"Open your eyes," The voice commanded. "I want to see the fear in them before you die." Jimin couldn't resist smirking. _Oh, really?_ Summoning all the fury within him, all the anguish and torment he had dealt with over the years in his life, Jimin channeled his hatred into a sharp and cutting gaze. One that he was certain would dull even the most deadly machete in the game. 

Jimin opened his eyes, glaring with all the loathing he could summon at his to-be-killer. Slightly disappointed that they had a motorcycle helmet on with a tinted visor, Jimin hoped their expression was not one of victory and glee. 

"Rot in hell." Jimin whispered, defiantly searching into the motorcycle helmet's visor. The blonde smirked when his killer responded with a frustrated grunt. _Bang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone! I'm so praying I buy PUBG either today or tomorrow (it's my Christmas gift).


	3. Inchoate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is a student. An ordinary one? Certainly not.
> 
> Warning: some language in this chapter, thirsty Jimin, and Tae being inapropro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the hits, kudos, and bookmarks! Don't be afraid to leave a comment!

I blearily opened my eyes, rubbing them softly with the back of my hands. What's the time? I wasn't sure and I turned around in my cocoon of blankets to face my nightstand. Reaching out my left arm, I hissed as an unfamiliar pain slowly ached within my shoulder. That was weird, I don't remember hitting it with anything. Ignoring it, I groped around the tabletop for my phone. After finally grasping the slim model of my iPhone 6, I pulled it back towards me and turned on the screen. The bright screen light permeated my hazy thoughts and I had to ignore a fiery throbbing on my forehead that had emerged after turning on the screen. Squinting, I read the time: Five thirty-eight A.M. I groaned, sitting up. Since I was a light sleeper, going back to bed was not an option, so I figured I'd do something else. Mom was still sleeping and Dad is away on a business trip, so nothing I couldn't do. Yawning, I swung my legs out of bed, wincing at the cold touch of the floor. Teeteringly balanced on my feet, I stood up. I set an alarm on my phone for six thirty A.M. and ignored my text messages, which probably were Taehyung asking about the homework. Placing my phone back on my nightstand, I shuffled towards my desk, switched on the lamplight, and pulled out my unfinished homework from last night. _Planned on doing this in school..._ I shrugged. _Oh well..._ I picked up a blue mechanical pencil from my pencil holder and began working away on my calculus worksheet.

 * * *

The tunes of PUBG's main theme interrupted my room's silence. Closing my history textbook, I decided I would study for the test more at lunch as I turned off the phone's alarm and headed towards my closet. Picking out a white buttoned shirt and some black skinny jeans, I made my way to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth and showering. After getting dressed, I made my way downstairs. I saw a white slip of paper sitting next to a plastic bag on the kitchen countertop and rolled my eyes. _Of course, Mom..._ I thought bitterly, reading what it said:

_Jimin,_

_There's a sandwich wrapped for you._

_Get good grades._

_Stop playing that stupid game so much._

_\- Mom_

 I scoffed. The way that she treats me is unbelievable. I'm a sixteen-year-old teenager, not a child. Tightening my jaw, I grabbed the note and tossed it in the trash, along with the sandwich in its plastic baggy. I'm kind of sandwich-sick since that's literally the only thing I've been eating for the past month. Dad is usually on a business trip and Mom ends up working so many time-consuming jobs that she can't properly cook. My stomach growled in protest, but I knew if I took another bite of bread I would instantly vomit. I resolved to swing by Taehyung's house for food since I always go to his house in the morning anyway. Besides, he probably has enough doughnuts to spare. I ran upstairs, stuffing all my homework into my backpack. On the way out, I grabbed my phone as well and took a quick glance in the mirror.

My wavy blonde hair was disheveled but I figured I'd fix it up at Taehyung's house. I wasn't wearing any earrings today. There were bags under my eyes and my skin looked slightly oily. Ew. I think I lost some weight because my jeans are less tight than I had remembered them being. Probably from playing PUBG too much. Speaking of, I had been playing the game a lot recently since my teachers didn't assign much work in the last week of November to the first week of December. Maybe Mom does have a point.

My outfit looked kind of awkward, formal yet informal at the same time. Maybe I should untuck my shirt... Nah, I'm good. Or maybe I should just change my shirt in general... Nah, not worth the time. A typical teenager. I smirked to myself at that thought, grabbing my dark green beanie and oversized gray sweatshirt from the closet. I went back to my bathroom, grabbing a couple of painkillers and massaged the point of pain in my shoulder for a good minute. I threw the painkillers in a small pocket in my backpack as I shrugged on the sweatshirt while leaving the bathroom.

As I made my way downstairs past the kitchen, I grabbed a napkin and wadded it up, dabbing my face lightly to remove the excess oil. Tossing the oily napkin in the trash, I grabbed my black converse and strode out the front door briskly. Although Taehyung and I didn't live far from each other, in fact only a couple of streets away, I still chose to bike rather than walk. However, this morning I decided it wasn't worth the hassle of getting the bike out of the shed. Instead, I opted to slightly jog to his house.

The sky was bright blue, cheerily reminding me of school. Whoopee. I mean, school isn't bad, I'm actually kind of a nerd so I enjoy learning about stuff. However, its the technology classes that call to me, making me a full out geek. After falling in love with video games, I decided I wanted to work in that industry. In my high school career, I've been taking all the classes available in our school that I think are essential to creating video games. So far I've completed the basic coding classes and am currently taking graphic design. I'm not a natural artist, but I learn pretty quickly. I am now able to determine positions of lines, now I just need to focus on drawing them well.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I crossed the street quickly as Taehyung's house came into view. He lived in a condo and right now, I saw his grandfather outside, crouched over and watering their small garden. Remembering my Korean customs taught by my mom, I approached him, smiling and bowing respectfully.

"Good morning, abeoji," I greeted. Taehyung's grandpa turned his neck and smiled. 

"Good morning, Jimin. Would you mind helping me pour water over the flowers?" He gestured to the various flower species lining their driveway. Without hesitation, I nodded, knowing that he couldn't hear very well.

"Of course, abeoji. I'll take care of it." I said loudly and accepted the watering pot he handed to me. I made my way to the end of the flower garden, rolling up my sleeves since I did not want the water to fall on it. I started with watering the violets. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Taehyung's grandpa beam. For an old man, he takes really good care of his teeth and Taehyung. He stood up and made way his inside the condo, leaving the door open for me to come in after I finished. I slowly sprinkled water over the daisies, pansies, and marigolds, watching the water drip from the colorful petals and into the soil. Finally, I finished watering the poppies and set the watering pot nearby the door as I made my way inside. Of course, before stepping through the door, I made sure to wipe my converse on the mat on the doorstep.

Taking off my shoes, I ringed the doorbell twice to announce I had arrived and stepped into the house, placing my shoes in the shoe tray. After doing so, I heard an ear-splitting scream from upstairs that made me cringe. Only Taehyung.  

"PARK JIMIN! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND HELP ME! I'M HAVING A MAJOR CRISIS!" Taehyung hollered before proceeding to make ambulance siren noises. I didn't know where Taehyung's grandfather was, but I sure was thankful he was slightly deaf so that noises didn't give him a migraine. I slowly walked up the stairs, backpack in hand, and knocked three times on Taehyung's room door. Taehyung's wailing quieted. I heard shuffling and then an annoyed grumble. A grin cracked upon my face as I imagined Taehyung's pout on the other side of the door.

"Stop pissing me off," groaned Taehyung. "I need (yo)u in here  _right now_." Chuckling, I opened the door, spotting Taehyung kneeling on the floor, arms folded across his chest, with, indeed, a pout upon his face. He was still in his oversized white shirt and black boxers. There was a heap of clothing lying in front of him and with the mess that Taehyung's long silver strands hung around his head, I could only figure out what his "crisis" was.

"Did you lose something?" I asked, slinging my backpack on to the side of Taehyung's study desk. I wasn't finished speaking and Taehyung knew that. After my dramatic pause, I turned back to him, arm on my hip, and raised an eyebrow. " _Again_?"

"No..." Taehyung started, his awkward pause indicating he was trying to think of an excuse. "Like, I _know_ I have it, I just _don't know_ where it is." I rolled my eyes.

"Tae, that's basically losing something." I pointed out. Taehyung shook his head furiously in a cute manner.

"No, it isn't! Losing something is, like, when I don't know whether I have it or not AND I don't know where it is!" He argued. I sighed.

"So, which hat is it? Or don't tell me," I gasped in mock surprise, "is it your sailboat boxers?" Taehyung glared at me.

"No, genius. I don't know where I put my lavender V-neck long-sleeve shirt."

"Don't know," I giggled, making air quotations with my fingers. As soon as I said that, a pair of overalls were thrown at me, which I dodged.  

"I'm telling you, I didn't lose it!" yelled Taehyung. I waved him off, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, Tae, we can argue about the technicalities later, but right now, we have, like..." I pulled out my phone from my sweatshirt pocket, checking the time. Seven fourteen. "... half an hour to get to school. Thirty-one minutes, if you want to be exact." 

"Let's clean this up in fifteen minutes, then we can eat doughnuts on the way to school," concluded Taehyung, as he began to sort through the clothes pile. He looked up at me, his gaze full of authority. "You hang the shirts, I'll take care of the pants." I playfully saluted and winked at him.

"Sir yes sir!" 

Slowly, the two of us began to sort out Taehyung's heap of clothes. Honestly, it sucks that he works at some store at the mall. Taehyung gets discounts on  _everything_ and his closet is _to die for_. I eyed his graphic t-shirts of Big Bang mournfully as I put them on hangers and hung them. Within the mix, I eventually found his lavender V-neck long-sleeve shirt, which was really, really cute. I set off to the side so I could give it to Taehyung later. It _physically_ pained me to see the number of clothes he had, which honestly was expected as Taehyung was designated as the yearbook's "Best Dressed." All I had were thrift store shirts, hoodies, and sweatpants due to my measly allowance. I mean, I can't help that I spend most of my money on video games. 

"Jimin, you know there's a really cute guy in my computer apps class..." Taehyung started. I laughed, grabbing the last shirt to hang. Of course, some gray, crocheted sweater that was _fucking adorable_.

"Since when were you into geeks?" I smirked, hanging the shirt and moving next to Taehyung, who rolled his eyes in response to my retort. I picked up a pair of skinny black jeans and began to fold. "Since when were geeks actually hot?"

"Hey!" I protested. "I look sexy!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a real catch," mocked Taehyung. We finished folding all of Taehyung's pants and I handed Taehyung his shirt. Gasping in surprise, Taehyung thanked and motioned to me to wait for him. I watched as my best friend jump out of his boxers and wriggle into a pair of gray, ripped jeans. Slipping off his white shirt, I tried to not ogle Taehyung's flat and toned stomach as he wore his lavender shirt. It hugged his torso and forearms, making him look, well, great. Great is an understatement, but I refuse to develop feelings for my best friend, who could get literally any of the hottest people at school. Catching me staring, Taehyung grinned at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Shut up," I muttered. Laughing, Taehyung picked up our backpacks, handed mine to me, and headed downstairs. I grumbled, following him.   

"Well, anyways, tell me more about this guy," I demanded, trying to change my train of thoughts. 

"Hmm... let's see... he's pretty quiet and to himself. Also, pretty sure he is a sophomore. I've seen him around town couple of times, I think he works at a grocery store." Taehyung headed to the kitchen as I followed. He opened the fridge and pulled out a box of Dunkin Donuts. My mouth watered as the sweet scent wafted into my nose. Handing me two strawberry frosted doughnuts with sprinkles, Taehyung grabbed himself four glazed doughnuts.

"Tae, you're going to get diabetes, " I warned. Still, I had to contain my jealousy over how Taehyung can eat so much yet still stay so thin. Genetics are so unfair. I guess I'll go to the gym later today. 

"Do you want to hear about the hot geek guy or not?" Taehyung glared at me, annoyed, with his hands on his hips and two doughnuts in each of them. I shoved one doughnut in my mouth and raised my hands, with my left holding a doughnut, in mock surrender. As soon as I did that, my forgotten shoulder pain pounded again, along with my forehead. I winced and dropped my doughnut due to the surprise of the pain. Taehyung's eyes widened and he stuffed a doughnut in his face in order to pick up mine. True friendship means saving dropped doughnuts. 

"Fife sehcund rool," Taehyung said, his voice muffled with his doughnut. I tried to laugh but when I looked at him, I knew there was pain evident in my eyes. Taehyung immediately got the message and set the doughnuts on the countertop, wiping his hands on his gray ripped jeans. My best friend was willing to get his amazing clothes dirty for me. Taehyung took my backpack, which I had dropped on the kitchen countertop, and rummaged through the pockets, knowing where I kept my painkillers. 

"Here," He handed me two and filled me a glass of water. Handing me the glass of water, Taehyung went back to the fridge with a plastic bag, scooping up some ice cubes and pouring them into the bag. He wrapped the bag with a napkin. I groaned, swallowing the pills with the water, and sat down at his kitchen's island, leaning my head against the cool countertop. 

"Where does it hurt this time?" asked Taehyung. I looked up at him, his face full of worry that melted my heart. I gestured towards my left shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's mostly just my head this time. Someone must've head-shotted or clubbed me." I wish I could remember what happened. That's the downside of virtual reality in games that involve killing: you don't remember shit. So caught up in my thoughts, I hissed when Taehyung rolled up my sleeve and pressed the ice pack onto my shoulder, the cold biting into my skin. 

"Taehyung!"

"Sorry, the sooner the better. Now hold it in place, I'll carry our backpacks," Taehyung narrowed his eyes at me when I opened my mouth to protest. "I don't want you straining your shoulder more than you have to." I nodded dumbly. The pain wasn't even that much, but I still felt stupid for not remembering to apply ice to it this morning. Taehyung, in all honesty, is my god.

We headed out of Taehyung's house. I think Taehyung's grandpa was taking a nap so we didn't say goodbye to him. The chilly December air hit us, but not so chilly as to make an extra effort to wear a sweater or jacket. Besides, even if we did catch a cold, it made an excellent excuse to skip school.   

"So..." started Taehyung. "That sophomore guy..." We both crossed the street and cut across some people's backyards in order to get to our school's soccer field.

"What about him? Already thinking of taking him to the Winter dance?" I teased, adjusting the ice pack on my shoulder. My arm was freezing but honestly, not feeling that dull pain was rather pleasant.

"It's only the first week of December, Minnie, calm down." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Well, he's pretty cute but also, like, _really_ anti-social. I mean, I'd hit that if only he actually _talked_ to me. We have, like, _nothing_ in common and he doesn't make much of an effort to get to know people."

"Maybe you shouldn't jump in front of his face and start gossiping loudly like you do with everyone else," I suggested. Taehyung, who was on my right side, whacked my right arm. 

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me, I'm not finished," growled Taehyung. "I overheard his conversation with Momo Hirai and guess what it was about." He turned to me, his eyes sparkling. I pondered too, thinking about what I know about Momo. She was a pretty cool girl. We met in sixth grade and used to be best friends in middle school. But then hormones happened and we stopped talking so much. I think we had a major fight, but I hardly remember what it was about. Something about someone being expelled... 

"Um, I don't know? I haven't talked to Momo in, like, 2 years... she is pretty geeky, right?" I was totally lost. Where was Taehyung going with this conversation?

"Yeah, and cute, too. I think you guys would be best friends," chuckled Taehyung. However, my expression darkened when I remembered our past friendship, making him tilted his head in confusion. "What's up?"

"We used to be friends."

"Oh." Taehyung shut up for a minute as we made our way to the front of the school building before chattering away again. "She's pretty nice. Well, you'd never believe this, but they were talking about PUBG!" Even though I knew I should've recognized why Taehyung was hyping this all up, I still couldn't hide the shock on my face. Taehyung opened the front door for us and guided me through, his hand thumping my backpack. With that, I came back to my senses.

"What?" I spluttered. "Momo plays PUBG and you never told me?"

"Really?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow at me as we made our way down the hallways. "I'm telling you about a really cute guy who apparently plays the same video game that you're obsessed with and you're thinking about Momo?" I blushed and looked away, trying to cover my face with my left hand, but almost cried out when I moved my numb arm. Taehyung smirked.   

"Don't strain yourself too much. And don't worry, I get it." Taehyung smiled apologetically as we walked to his locker. I leaned against the locker next to his as he opened it, focusing intently on getting the combination right. I checked the time on my phone. Seven thirty-eight. That left us five minutes to get to class.

"Back to the cute guy, he's got the biggest biceps ever. His hair looks really soft and his eyes are the prettiest things I've ever seen. He probably uses contacts, but whatever. And he's pretty smart, too. I saw him get a hundred on our last test in that class," gushed Taehyung. He opened his locker and plopped his backpack inside, opening it and grabbing some folders and notebooks. Shutting his locker, Taehyung turned to me. "Actually, now that I think about it, he doesn't talk much with girls. Maybe he's gay? Jimin, what I'm trying to tell you is..." He leaned in and whispered, "... go get 'im." Taehyung pulled away, grinning. Ah. I should've known. Sighing, I dropped my gaze to the floor. 

"Tae, I'm really not interested in anyone right now. Remember, I'm _just_ having a bisexual awakening. Give me some time to explore," I muttered, not wanting anyone to overhear. I discreetly glanced around, but the nearest kid had headphones in and was glued to their phone.

"And this is your chance to!" pouted Taehyung. "Okay, I've got to get going, text me if your headache acts up!" Patting my backpack, Taehyung waved and jogged away to his first class. I sighed once again. I don't need Taehyung to hover over me. I already have a mom who does enough of that. Making my way to my locker, I nodded my head in greeting to Kwon Soonyoung, who usually sits by my locker and is in my first period. 

"Hey. Hold this." I handed him Taehyung's ice pack and opened my locker to stuff my backpack inside. I grabbed my notebooks and slammed my locker closed. I don't know why I slam it, but it's fun pretending to be an angry high school student instead of one who wants to sit down and cry. Soonyoung stood up, raising his eyebrow at the icepack.

"PUBG?" He asked. I nodded in reply. Soonyoung smiled knowingly and we both walked down the hall to our first class: math. "Same. Last week both my calves were killing me. I couldn't participate in track for a week."

"Man," I cringed. "That's really rough."

"Yeah," sighed Soonyoung. "I wish we could actually, like, remember stuff so I can _kill_ the fucker who did that to me."

"Mhm," I agreed as we walked into our class. We took our seats next to each other, continuing our conversation about virtual reality and PUBG's next update for the entire class. After the teacher and the class glared at us to stop talking, we still carried it on by texting. I'm pretty sure the teacher assigned extra homework just for that.

* * *

"Jimin! Over here!" Taehyung waved me over to the student store as I entered the cafeteria. I was out of breath from sprinting down the hallway from science.

"Sorry, I was asking Ms. Kwon about our test next week and lost track of time." I breathed out. Taehyung nodded in understanding and opened the student school door for me. It was in this alcove-like place that separated it from the cafeteria. The school store window was closed and the room was dark. Obviously, when we opened up shop we'd open the window and turn on the lights, but Taehyung and I both agreed that we like the store dark. It gave it a sense of intimacy and secrecy. It's what Taehyung and I call our secret hiding spot, even though it isn't secret nor is it good for hiding. 

"So, how's your headache?" Taehyung asked me. He gently took my face in his hands and stared down at my forehead. His hands were really warm and soft, so I couldn't stop myself from leaning into his touch. Taehyung's hands smelled like the tropical fruit-scented hand sanitizer that he loved with a hint of the doughnuts from this morning. I was close enough to see his lips that were soft with chapstick and slightly parted along with the thin black eyeliner he had tightlined his upper eyelid with. My best friend was so gorgeous. My eyes fluttered closed and I let the blush spread on my cheeks. 

"Better, now, but you smell so damn good." I wrapped my arms around Taehyung's waist and drew him closer. My shoulder pain had fully subsided and I had ended up throwing the makeshift ice pack into the trash back in science class. Taehyung didn't protest, only stooping down to press his forehead against mine. We stood there like that for a minute before a knock broke us out of our embrace. Jumping out of my arms, Taehyung swept his gray hair into a center part and walked briskly towards the door. Resisting the urge to sigh, I stuffed my hands into my sweatshirt pocket, already missing Taehyung's warmth. Taehyung opened the door and beamed at the tall person who was standing there.   

"Hey, Jin!" Taehyung called. He gestured for me to come over. As I did so, I observed the new stranger. He was tall, with dark black hair parted at the side and bangs that swooped neatly off his face. Speaking of his face, the guy had really plump, soft, pink lips and flawless skin that looked like porcelain. His nose was really high and sculpted, along with his eyebrows, which were perfectly sized and shaped. Two earring studs glimmered on his left ear. Yes, his left, not mine. His shoulders were super broad and he was dressed neatly in a black suit and tie. A sling bag was cradled in his large hands.

"Taehyung, that's hyung to you," scoffed this Jin person. He caught my gaze and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kim Seokjin, a senior. Feel free to call me Jin hyung." He extended a hand towards me. I grasped it firmly in my small grasp and shook his soft and long fingers.

"Park Jimin. I'm a junior. It's always nice to introduce your last name first, right?" I chuckled, earning a grin from Seokjin in return. I couldn't help my eyes wander down to his suit and continued to stare. I think he didn't realize I was not-so-subtly checking him out. He glanced down at his attire sheepishly. "Excuse my formal outfit, I had a debate in history today. I was just about to ask Taehyung if I could change in here." He raised the sling bag.

"Go ahead, Jin hyung." Taehyung had added the honorific this time. Seokjin nodded in thanks and began removing his blazer. Politely, I turned around to face the door. Of course, Taehyung didn't understand the meaning of personal space.

"Woah, Jin hyung, have you been going to the gym lately?" Taehyung asked cheekily. Seokjin laughed.

"Yeah, I'm actually starting a club so I'm working out while I still can." A rustling echoed throughout the room as more clothes were being peeled off. Taehyung whistled and I fought the desire to turn around.

"Um, what club?" I interjected, not wanting Taehyung to say something inappropriate. 

"It's a culinary club. You know the culinary teacher, Ms. Im? Yeah, she agreed to help me start it up." An unzipping noise and a giggle from Taehyung. I stood stiffly and attempted to continue the conversation.

"I might join. When is the first meeting?" I asked out of genuine curiosity. Totally not because I want to stare at Seokjin's handsome face. Totally not that...  

"Next week on Wednesday. We're going over the, like, basic stuff but we'll start cooking the week after. I'm done now, thanks, Taehyung and Jimin. Here's a small token of gratitude." Seokjin reached into his sling bag once again, pulling out a plastic container. Inside were two sandwiches that looked absolutely delicious. Not sure what kind, but still, they looked scrumptious. Seokjin had changed into an oversized pale pink hoodie and some navy blue track pants. Maybe it was just me, but I still thought he looked good. And he cooks as well? Senior or not, Seokjin seemed like a great person with a huge amount of potential. I would definitely be checking him- I mean the club- out.

"Yep, anytime, Jin hyung!" Taehyung beamed, taking the container as Seokjin gave a shy smile in return. The senior waved in our direction as he headed out the door. When Seokjin left, Taehyung turned to me, clasping his hands together. He shot me one of his famous smiles that are known to light up the room and gestured towards the shop's closed window. 

"Let's open up!" Taehyung grinned. I nodded.

"Let's."

* * *

It was the end of the lunch period. The bell had just rung and a horde of students had stampeded away outside. Surprisingly, not many customers showed up to the store today. Maybe it was the fact that there was no big sports tournament happening this weekend. I stood up from the rolling chair I was sitting in and reached my arms high above my head, stretching. Taehyung, who was still sitting in his roller chair, yawned before slapping his cheeks. I gently rubbed his shoulder, my eyes warming at the sight of my best friend being sleepy. 

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty, I'll see you at the end of school today. Make sure you give the profits to Mr. Shim. " I stood up, taking my class materials, and walked out of the store. 

"Minnie, you've got to stop by my computer apps class!" Taehyung yelled from inside. I turned around to see him winking at me. I rolled my eyes. 

"Okay, fine. But only because I don't want to listen to Mr. Kim's boring ass lecture about the Constitution."  

"See you then! Don't get too excited!" Taehyung replied cheerily, gesturing at his pelvic area. I took that as my cue to walk away while flipping him off with both hands. 

Some cute sophomore guy who is possibly gay plays PUBG? Interesting. But Momo, the sweet girl who I probably thought I was going to marry, playing a battle arena FPS? Definitely worth ditching class to investigate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I GOT PUBG! This game is so intense. So, my friend and I downloaded it together on Christmas but he was really impatient and ended up playing his first game without me. I don't blame him since he got a gaming computer for Christmas and downloaded it in like 7 seconds. But I'm still mad. Some friendship -.- Anyways, when I played my first game I somehow ended up as rank 38 (got caught outside of the blue circle whoops) despite not knowing how to load my gun and lagging like crazy. In fact, I'm stuck on the loading screen for a minute so I can't see me jump out of the plane and parachute down. I can still hear the noise though. Oh well, guess I just need to learn the keyboard controls and set everything on low-quality T-T
> 
> Btw I'm not Korean but I am Asian and many (if not all) Asian cultures emphasize the importance of respecting your elders (which I believe in completely). Sorry if Jimin's interaction with Taehyung's grandfather wasn't accurate, I kind of mixed my culture and what I believed to be Korean culture and their honorifics >.<


	4. Reconcilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin might have missed Momo more than he realized.
> 
> (Kind of crappy but I wanted to update before the New Year!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so as you've noticed Chapter 2 is in the third person and Chapter 3 is in the first person. What's the deal with that? Well, I'm pretty sure most people here feel that your online personality contrasts greatly with your real life one. I know that I myself am guilty of this, especially when I play video games. So, I decided to write Chapter 2, where Jimin was online as if he is himself but not with the same capabilities. Sort of like a dream version of him. Then in Chapter 3 and now Chapter 4, which discusses real-life events, Jimin speaks in the first person as he is used to his awkward, hormonal, teenage body. This is my method of writing to stress the difference between the online and real-life version of ourselves which I feel is the most impactful for my story. Again, I can't speak for everyone, but I feel the online world offers a brief sense of anonymity that everyone can choose to use (and even abuse).

I stared at the wooden door, which was closed, in front of me. Plastered on there was a poster that read, "Coding is fun!" This was definitely the technology room. Obviously, I knew that since anything technology-related felt like home. I shifted closer to the single pane window on the door, peering inside. Catching sight of Taehyung's gray hair, I could determine that this was definitely the computer apps class. Taking a deep breath, I reminded myself this was solely for the purpose of getting out of a boring history lecture. Certainly not to reconcile with Momo. Or check out that sophomore hunk. Seeing that Taehyung was glued to his computer, I whipped out my phone and texted him.

_Park Jimin: I'm here_

_Kim Taehyung: Good ^^ I'll open the door_

_Park Jimin: K_

I tucked my phone into my sweatshirt pocket and rolled on the balls of my feet. A few seconds later, a flash of gray hair appeared at the window, along with Taehyung's impossibly big grin. The door cracked open with Taehyung peering through the small slit.

"What's the password?" He asked me. I was tempted to poke his eyes out but resorted to rolling my eyes in frustration.

"Penis." I groaned. Taehyung made a loud beep noise. 

"That's wrong! Try again." 

"Kim Taehyung, open this god damn door, _now_." I threatened. Taehyung smiled dopily and shook his head.

"Nope! One last chance."

I groaned in frustration. Thinking about Taehyung's gossipy personality, I knew what he wanted me to say. Leaning into the door frame, I dramatically whispered, "Momo." 

"Ding, ding, ding!" cheered Taehyung, flinging the door open. "That's correct!" 

"Shut up."

I walked inside, taking in the various tables and state-of-the-art computers that I had grown to love. Our school's technology room honestly was like an internet cafe, thanks to the Game Design club's fundraising for better gadgets. Yes, I had been a part of that fundraising, but that club had been established way back before I even knew about high school and had been raising money since then. Still, I remember falling in love with the classroom, even going so far as to take all my electives that I possibly could within my freshmen and sophomore years. The whirring of the CPU fans, the brights displays of the monitors reflected on students in trances, everything in this room screamed "geek," which I proudly identified as, of course.

Taehyung grasped his hand within mine, leading me to his computer, which was in the middle of the room. It's Taehyung, so it's obvious he has to be in the center of everything. I looked around and waved to the teacher in charge who I knew well, Ms. Kim, who was also the club manager for Game Design. She beamed and stood up from her desk, slightly jogging over to me. 

"Jimin!" She called, enveloping me in a warm hug. She was wearing her heels today, but on days when she opts for flats, Ms. Kim is naturally shorter than me. Her dark black tresses that fell to her elbows in waves tickled my face as she pulled me closer. Her delicately thin arms draped across my neck and waist as I could feel her breasts press into my chest, making my cheeks tint pink. Over her shoulder, I could see Taehyung wiggle his eyebrows at me and I glared at him, wrapping my arms around Ms. Kim's waist. I could taste her perfume, which was probably a designer brand. I knew Ms. Kim loved to invest in high-quality fragrances, which is why the entire club bought her some fancy smelling perfume last year as an end-of-the-year gift. Ms. Kim pulled away, her hands gripping my shoulders, and smiled at me. She was an insanely beautiful teacher and I blushed even harder, not being able to contain my embarrassment. I bet the whole class was looking at me with jealousy. 

"Ms. Kim, how are you?" I smiled shyly back. Dammit, I was supposed to be a confident junior, not be some awkward freshman. I caught a glimpse of the class and yes, everyone had their heads turned towards me, their faces screwing up in jealousy and disapproval. 

Ms. Kim laughed. It was a feather and light sound that made my heart soar. "I'm great, Jimin. I know you came to see me last week but gosh, it feels like forever." 

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my head, grinning nervously. My heart was thumping erratically in my chest and I was surprised nobody had made a comment about it. Jesus, I need to calm my virgin soul down. Still, after seeing Ms. Kim, I still couldn't resist bringing up Game Design club, as I always did when I saw her. Bad habit of mine that I had yet to break. I sighed, "Too bad there isn't a Game Design club this year. That was my world." No lie, it was and still is. My entire sophomore year was spent in this computer lab, laughing and joking with my Ms. Kim and my other buddies in Game Design. The memories replay in my mind every time I feel sad or lonely.

"I know and I'm sorry," sighed Ms. Kim, her demeanor changing from bubbly to crestfallen. "I've told you countless times that I miss you and the others, too. All of the funds we made were spent on upgrading the computer lab, so there isn't enough to start the club this year. I know I told you countless times, but I really am sorry, Jimin." Her puppy-like eyes looked gloomy with regret and I had to resist the urge to bring her into a hug again. 

"Ah, I'm not blaming you, Ms. Kim!" I reassured her, waving my hands back and forth quickly. "Sorry for bringing it up. D-Don't worry, senior year for sure!" She nodded, smiling slightly. 

"Alright, but you better still keep in touch with me." She warned, wagging her finger at me playfully. I grinned, rolling my eyes. 

"Yep, I have your number, remember?" I held up my phone from my sweatshirt pocket. She nodded, shot me another smile, and headed back to her desk. Taehyung, who was watching the entire exchange with his hand on his hip, smirked at me. 

"Ooh la la," giggled Taehyung. "Someone's a virgin."

"Tae, shut the hell up." We walked back to Taehyung's desk and I saw that Taehyung was browsing through Instagram. Well, thanks to Taehyung's good looks and popularity at school, he had a whole lot of followers. But I still don't think it means he should be neglecting his studies. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Don't you have, like, actual work to be doing?" I questioned. Taehyung waved me off as he sat in his chair.

"Nah, not when my partner is doing all of it. Besides, you're not here to talk about my project." Taehyung stretched his arms leisurely behind him, eyeing his screen. I sighed. Seriously, Taehyung? Not even some common courtesy to help out in a group project? I glared at him, arms folded across my chest, but obviously, Taehyung was ignoring me. He always does when I'm about to lecture him. And so I began.

"Listen up, Tae-" Not even a chance to finish my first sentence and Taehyung shot me a dark look. My voice died in my throat, but I regained my composure, opening my voice to speak again. Taehyung gave me an indescribable look before turning to some girl by the printer.

"Momo! Over here!" Taehyung interrupted, waving to that certain brunette girl. I gaped unbelievingly. How could Taehyung just sell me out like this?

"Taehyung!" I hissed. "You fucking traitor!" I looked around desperately for a place to hide. However, seeing that Momo was making her way towards us, I quickly tried to shrink behind him. Still emitting a string of curses, I crouched to the floor as low as possible. Taehyung just gave me an evil simper and brightened up when Momo walked over.

"Hi, Taehyung. Don't worry, I got the project under control." Momo smiled. Then, she saw me staring at her.

"Um," I began awkwardly when we made eye contact for more than 3 seconds. Gulping, I stood up, raising my hand in greeting. "H-Hey, Momo. Long time no see...?" Momo, who was just in shock as I was, nodded, dumbstruck.

"Y-Yeah. What's up, Jimin?" 

"I..." Damn it. What did I want to say? Here was this girl who I was... I didn't even know what Momo and I were anymore. Friends? Enemies? Frenemies? "Look, I-" Taking a deep breath, I sighed. The entire computer lab was quiet. Too quiet. I blushed and looked around, seeing that everyone had their heads turned to us and watching like it was some soap opera. Taehyung stood up, slamming his hands on his desk.

"Y'ALL MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS," He screamed, glaring at the entire crowd. Everyone quickly turned to their computers as Ms. Kim raised her head in confusion, slightly pissed at Taehyung's outburst.

"Taehyung, please keep it down." 

"Sorry, Ms. Kim," apologized Taehyung as he sat back in his seat. I glimpsed again at Ms. Kim, who had caught sight of Momo and me. She smiled encouragingly at me and gestured slightly towards the hallway. Nodding once in her direction, I silently took Momo's hand, who didn't argue about it and grasped mine gently, leading her out to the hallway. After closing the door behind us, I turned towards her. Still a little shaken by that interruption, I observed Momo. Her eyes were wide with surprise and reflecting so many emotions. Where do I begin?

"Momo, what are we?" I sighed, hanging my head. I didn't have the courage to look at her. Just like I didn't have the courage to confess to her all those years back.

Momo took a deep breath. "I... I don't know..." She rubbed her arm, looking away. My heart skipped a beat as I raised my head to meet her gaze, which she didn't return. Was this the end? Would I never have a chance of making it up to her? There was so much I want to know about her. That initial emptiness I had felt when I first lost her came rushing back. I needed Momo. She has to know how much I've missed her. I had to let her know that. It was my duty to.

Momo looked back at me and continued, "But I do know what we can be."

"W-What?" I blurted out. "Do you mean..."

"Yes." She smiled. "Let's try again." She beamed, flashing that pure, white, and perfect smile I had missed so much. I gave her one of my own, knowing my eyes had crinkled into crescents.

We didn't speak much on the way back to the classroom, but we didn't have to. All I know is that we're giving our friendship another go and that I will do everything not to ruin it this time. And with the way Momo looked at me, I'm sure she would as well.

"Finally," Taehyung sighed. "I don't know what happened with you guys, but one day I will." Momo giggled.

"Keep trying, Tae. Just remember who is doing our project." Momo smirked sassily as Taehyung paled. Damn, cute and sassy. I forgot how much I loved this girl.

"Uh, so, Jimin plays that game... what's it called? Something battlegrounds? Well, yeah, you two go talk about that." Taehyung shoved us both away from his desk and intensely began to scroll through Instagram. 

"Oh, Jimin! You never told me that!" Momo gasped. I shrugged.

"I mean, we kinda were... you know..." 

"Oh, yeah," Momo giggled nervously. "Hey, can I see your phone?"

"Sure." I pulled it out, unlocked it, and handed it to her. I watched as she tapped away.

"You never deleted my number," whispered Momo. I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, yeah? Why would I?" I asked her. Momo shook her head.

"Nevermind. Hey, um, this is kind of, like, forward, but add me? I put my username as a nickname." She handed me back my phone. Indeed, she had. I shut off my phone and tucked it in my sweatshirt pocket. 

"Yep, I will." I grinned at her. "You better be good, though." 

"What?" Momo scoffed. "Of course I am. I have to be if I want to carry people like you."

"Oh, yeah?" I smirked. "We'll see who carries who in-game."

Momo glared at me. "You're _so_ on, Jimin." 

"Woah, woah, easy, guys. I wanted you to bond, not kill each other." Taehyung, who had shut off his computer, walked over to us, raising his hands in peace. Momo crossed her arms over her chest and I mirrored her pose. The atmosphere was getting tense by the second and I had to admit...

I was loving it.

"Nothing like friendly competition to help you bond, right, Momo?" I sneered. Momo flipped her hair sassily, her hands on her hips.

"Right, Jimin." She tilted her head, smiling mischievously as the bell rung for next class. "Of course, only if you can keep up." Momo strutted away, her hips switching. I had to fight the urge to lick my lips. I had just missed an entire history class's lecture for this opportunity and I regretted nothing.

"'Kay, then. See you in-game." I called. I turned away from Taehyung, hiding the smile and blush on my face.  

Today was when I first realized that there is always a chance, you just have to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve, everyone!
> 
> And in legit 0.000000000001% of cold war fights will friends make up this quickly. Or maybe it's just me with my friends...
> 
> HAHA PUBG IS SO MUCH FUN. Two days ago my friend and I were riding in a dune buggy and he crashed us into the wall. So, I got mad and headshot him "by accident." Then another friend we were playing with was dissing my shooting skills (I blame my shitty FPS) so I ran him over with a car and "forgot how to revive." 
> 
> This game is great for two things: getting revenge and ruining friendships.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are excited to read this! I plan to update as much as possible over winter break because I don't know what kind of workload school is going to bring T-T
> 
> So my story was inspired by one of my bus rides to school. I was listening to Champion by Fall Out Boy and totally notdaydreamingaboutmycrush when an idea popped into my head. _Hey_ I thought, _why not make a BTS x PUBG crossover?_ So I got really hyped about the idea and now I made this!


End file.
